bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomerang Monkey (BTDRN)
The Boomerang Monkey is a primary tower that was previously called Boomerang Thrower in BTD2 through BTD5, is now called the Boomerang Monkey in BTD6 and keeps that name in BTDRN. Costs $325 in normal. Stats Range: 35 Attack speed: 1/1s Pierce: 3 Damage: 1 Camo?: No Projectile type: Sharp Special: 'Rangs follow a curved path and return back to the boomerang thrower. 'Rang travel duration: 0.8s Upgrades Top path Faster rangs ($100) (1/0/0) Boomerangs move faster. Rang travel duration: 0.8s -> 0.5s'' Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.9s '''Faster throwing ($125) (2/0/0) Throws 'rangs faster. Attack speed: 1/0.9s -> 1/0.7s Bionic Boomer ($1,200) (3/0/0) Throws boomerangs really, really fast! Attack speed: 1/0.7s -> 1/0.2s Turbo Charge ($3,000) (4L/0/0) Turbo Charge Ability: Fires boomerangs 5x faster for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 40s (20s for the first use.) Ability duration: 20s Attack speed (Ability): 1/0.04s Perma-Charge ($25,000) (5L/0/0) Gains endless attack speed! Attack speed: 1/0.2s -> 3/0.04s Attack speed (Ability): 1/0.04s -> 3/0.01s Endless Charge ($275,000) (6L/0/0) Ability is replaced with a permanent charge boosting ability! Instead of increased this tower's attack speed periodically, it increases this monkey's attack speed by +100% permanently, stacks up to 20 times! Also, a new ability: Charge share, removes 1 6L/X/X boomerang boost from this tower to a different boomerang thrower only, stacks once per non-6L/X/X boomerang. Biokinetic Boomer ($3,000) (4R/0/0) Accelerates in attack speed during the round. For each 1% progress made in this round, this tower gains +3% attack speed, resets each round. Master velocity ($20,000) (5R/0/0) Throws 'rangs at chaotic speeds. Acceleration per roundly progress: 3%/1% -> 10%/1% Attack speed: 1/0.2s -> 2/0.05s Tetratational Acceleration ($150,000) (6R/0/0) Reaches meta-tier speeds. For each round that passes, the Acceleration boost is 10% more effective, goes up to 2,000% more effective. Acceleration per roundly progress: 10%/1% -> 10%/0.5% Attack speed: 2/0.05s -> 3/0.05s Middle path Improved Boomerangs ($200) (0/1/0) Boomerangs pop more bloons Pierce: 3 -> 6 Glaives ($300) (0/2/0) Glaives replace 'rangs and pierce through much more stuff! Pierce: 6 -> 12 Glaive Riccochet ($1,200) (0/3/0) If a glaive hits a bloon, it homes into other bloons, popping them in the process. Riccochet homing range: 12 Riccochet duration: 3s Riccochet speed: 15 BPS (20 BPS with 2/3+/0) Pierce: 12 -> 20 MOAR Glaives ($4,800) (0/4L/0) M'ultiple '''O'bject 'A'dvanced 'R'iccochet glaives ahave better riccochet technology. Riccochet homing range: 12 -> 30 Riccochet duration: 3s -> 5s Riccochet speed: 15 BPS -> 24 BPS (30 BPS with 2/4L+/0) Pierce: 20 -> 100 Damage: 1 -> 2 (3 with 0/4L/2) '''Glaive Lord ($25,000) (0/5L/0) 3 Glaives orbit this masterer as he throws glaives at consistent speeds. Orbital ring size: 16 Orbital ring gap: Boomerang thrower Orbital ring DPS: 2/0.05s (3/0.05s with 0/5L/2, 2/0.03s with 1+/5L/0) Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.5s (1/0.45s with 1/5L/0, 1/0.35s with 2/5L/0) Pierce: 100 -> 800 Damage: 2 -> 5 (7 with 0/5L/2) Glaive Spirit ($200,000) (0/6L/0) Has been there since the creation of glaives and has achieved immense power with them since. There are now two rings with 8 glaives orbiting. The OG ring is the Inner ring, the other one is the outer ring. Inner ring DPS: 2/0.05s -> 8/0.01s (11/0.01s with 0/6L/2, 8/0.007s with 1+/6L/0) Outer ring size: 24 Outer ring gap: Inner ring Outer ring DPS: 4/0.05s (6/0.05s with 0/6L/2, 4/0.03s with 1+/6L/0) Pierce: 800 -> 3,000 Riccochet homing range: 30 -> 120 Riccochet duration: 5s -> 10s Damage: 5 -> 30 (45 with 0/6L/2) Locked riccochet ($2,000) (0/4R/0) If glaives have no more bloons to pop, they go back to pop bloons multiple times. Alongside'' this..'' Pierce: 20 -> 50 Lifespan: 3s -> 5s Seeking range: 12 -> 24 '''Endless glaives ($15,000) (0/5R/0) Glaives last much, much longer! Glaves can pierce through shields Pierce: 50 -> 500 Lifespan: 5s -> 30s Seeking range: 24 -> 30 If there are no bloons onscreen, the glaive orbits the boomerang thrower until a bloon appears in the glaive's range. Glaive chamber ($120,000) (0/6R/0) The glaives seek for eternity Range: 35 -> 70 (90 with 0/6R/1+) Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.05s Pierce: 500 -> 3,000 Lifespan: 30s -> Forever + Carries over through 1 round. Seeking range: 30 -> Endless Bottom path Long range 'rangs ($150) (0/0/1) Increases range Range: 35 -> 45 Red hot 'rangs ($400) (0/0/2) Red hot 'rangs deal more damage and pop lead. Damage: 1 -> 2 Projectile type: Sharp -> Sharp + Hot (Pops anything) Kylie boomerangs ($800) (0/0/3) Boomerangs move in a straight path andd reach furtherer. Alongside the straight path, it also comes back. Kylies can hit singular bloons multiple times. Pierce: 3 -> 10 (20 with 0/1/3+, 40 with 0/2/3+) Range: 45 -> 60 Damage -> DPS: 2 -> 2/0.4s + Direct impact damage, each hit takes up 1 pierce. Travel duration: 0.8s -> 1.6s (1s with 1+/0/3+) MOAB press ($2,400) (0/0/4L) Every three seconds, this boomer throws a MOAB presser, with normal stats of the Kylie except for a couple of details. Attack speed (Presser): 1/3s (1/2.7s with 1/0/4L, 1/2.1s with 2/0/4L) Pierce (Both): 10 -> 25 (50 with 0/1/4L+, 100 with 0/2/4L+) DPS (MOAB-press on MOAB-class bloons): 2/0.4s -> 2/0.2s, each hit knocks MOAB class back by how much they'd travel in 0.1s, ZOMGs+ are immune. MOAB domination ($15,000) (0/0/5L) Replaces regular Kylies with MOAB presser rangs, they have 10% the knockback but 200% the pierce, also introduces the MOAB dominator rangs. Attack speed (Pressers): 1/3s -> 1/1s (1/0.9s with 1/0/5L, 1/0.7s with 2/0/5L) We'll just cut to the dominator rangs here. Dominators have the same stuff as a Kylie, only it can reach anywhere, through anything and have some stuff similar to the MOAB presser 'rangs. Attack speed (Dominators): 1/5s (1/4.5s with 1/0/5L, 1/3.5s with 2/0/5L) Pierce: 25 -> 200 (300 with 0/1/5L, 500 with 0/2/5L) DPS: 2/0.4s -> 2/0.1s, uses 1 pierce per hit. DPS (MOAB-class): 2/0.4s -> 10/0.1s uses 1 pierce per hit. Knockback (MOAB-class): 0.2s*S where S is the speed the MOAB-class travels in. BADs and stronger are immune. MOAB conquest ($160,000) (0/0/6L) Throws pressers and dominators really fast, also throws a conquestor 'rang when a MOAB-class gets to close! Attack speed (Pressers): 1/1s -> 1/0.2s (1/0.18s with 1/0/6L, 1/0.16s with 2/0/6L) Attack speed (Dominators): 1/5s -> 1/1s (1/0.9s with 1/0/6L, 1/0.7s with 2/0/6L) Bonus: Throws a conquestor 'rang for when a MOAB-class only has 25% more track to cover before leaving. Cooldown: 10s Conquestor 'rangs move straight and never come back. They are locked on to a MOAB-class that reached enough progress to trigger the conquestor 'rang. Stops MOAB-class periodically. Pierce: Unlimited Damage (Non-MOAB-class): 100 Damage (Non-targeted MOAB-class): 1,000 Damage (Targeted MOAB-class): 5,000 + 25% of their max HP (Maximum of +5,000) Stun duration (Non-targetted MOAB-class): 2s. BADs and up are immune. Stun duration (Targetted MOAB-class): 5s. PAINs and up are immune. For 5 seconds, the Targetted MOAB-class will be "conquered", as in taking double damage and double knockback. PAINs and up are immune. Bloon Breaker ($4,000) (0/0/4L) Bloon Breaker ability: Throws a powerful rang at an angle of your choice and returns back after a 2 second delay. Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Bloon Breaker pierce: Unlimited Bloon Breaker damage: 100 Bloon Breaker size: 10 Bloonsweeper ($35,000) (0/0/5L) The Bloonsweeper replaces the Bloon Breaker with all-powerful technology! Bloonsweeper damage: 100 -> 500 Bloonsweeper special: Deals triple damage to anything with less than 3,500 RBE Bloonsweeper size: 10 -> 15 Field of the Bloonsweeper ($300,000) (0/0/6L) Cleanse everything onscreen. Bloonsweeper swipes the screen instead of a manipulitave angle, it does so 6 times. Has a 2 second delay between each time. Category:Towers Category:Primary Towers Category:Monkey Towers